


Great start to school

by DarkAnimeUnicorn



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAnimeUnicorn/pseuds/DarkAnimeUnicorn
Summary: Highschool AU. Dean Ambrose, the kid everyone talked about and would be avoided by others. Until he stumbles upon a person by the name of Roman Reigns.But that all changes when Roman best friend Seth gets involved.





	Great start to school

**Author's Note:**

> It is short but it is an introduction chapter and my grammar is not greatest xD

Deans POV  
A loud beep noised around the room. The digital clock read 7.00am as his sluggish hand retreated from the bed sheets to slam down on the snooze button. As he wrestled through the bed sheets to get out of bed and head for a morning shower. Dean opened up the shower door and turned on the water as he rubbed the tiredness off his face. As he was waiting for the water to be right, he stripped out of his boxers and slowly entered the shower. As he showered he came out with a towel that hung loosely from his waist. He retreated his clothing of a grey tank top, clean pair of boxers, socks ,blue rugged jeans and his combat boots. As he got dressed, he re entered the bathroom and smudged the condensation on the mirror to meet a pair of blue eyes and his dirty blonde curly hair. He groaned and messed up his hair as he started to brush his teeth. As he came out of the bathroom he slung on his backpack on his back as the smell of pancakes wafted to his nostrils as he exited the room. Dean threw his backpack off so it landed on the bottom to the last step and walked towards the kitchen to be greeted by his mother.  
"Good morning" she smiled brightly at Dean as her blue eyes pierced into his. He just nodded and sat down as he waited for his food. As he waited patiently his leg bounced against the hard tile flooring.  
"First day back at school today" as she spoke to break the silence. He just hummed in agreement. Dean's mother handed him a plateful of pancakes with a cup of coffee and he soon tucked in. She just sighed in relief and walked away as to get ready for work. Dean finished with his food and drink and placed the items in the sink to be washed later on. Dean was getting a lift by Sami. A loud knock signalled at the door suggesting it was Sami. Dean walked towards the door and opened it, it was Sami Callihan. Sami was Dean's closest friend and has only opened up to him and nobody else.  
"Hey dude, ready to go?" He replied as Dean was pulling his backpack onto his back. "Yeah" was his response.  
"So first day back at highschool , is it gonna be crazy as last year" he spoke as they got into the car and as they were in the car Sami turned on some music.  
"Piece of shit" he cussed at the machine as he started banging on it to make it work, Dean chuckled at Sami repsonse.  
"Hopefully it would be" a smirk tugged at Dean's lips looking towards at Sami. As they were pulling up to the school car park, they realised people were staring but Dean shrugged it off as he got out of the car along with Sami. As they strutted into school people were staring but they went along with their day as soon as Dean looked their way. Sami didn't intimidate some people because of his height compared to Dean which he was 6'4. They had some classes together but they still catched up together for break or lunch. Or even skip class itself. Dean had science first but not with Sami sadly, so they both walked together until they got to Dean's room.  
"See ya,I've got English so I will see you at lunch my friend" Dean chuckled at his friend , "Yes you will, bye." As he waved off Sami. As he entered the classroom it went silent not because of Dean but of someone else. The spoilt brat himself, Seth Rollins. His eyes scanned the room to see Seth, he had walked in with an arm wrapped around his waist, Randy. The sight just pissed Dean off by looking at it. Dean was walking to his seat at the back of the class and ignoring anyone that would talk to him or the teacher himself.  
"You just made the list!" someone shouted out but Dean didn't care who.The old chemistry teacher that walked in and started reading names off the list and someones name stuck out different to others, Roman. 'Who is this dude' he thought to himself and ' why hasn't he noticed him around school'. Forgetting about it, he finally took out a book and pen to look like he was doing work. Dean had been falling behind in these lessons because they are either boring or just don't get it. He just groaned and leaned back into his seat as he chewed on his pen as the teacher rattled on. Suddenly there was a rustle next to Dean and a chair was slid out from under the desk.  
"Sorry if this was taken but there are no other seats" Dean just glared at the man, "Sorry the name is Roman."


End file.
